us at Hogwarts? a school of magic?
by LexyIsAmazing
Summary: one day at her friend Gabby's house Alexa finds herself something she will be in love with forever and 5 of her friends are going to join her on the journey, and her friend's for life will meet more friends along the way and cherish them for who they are
1. Pool party

"Gaaaabbyyyyyy" I complained. "Get us some driiiinks" Gabby was being lazy playing with her shoulder length hair. She has blue eyes and her nose, she complains, is big.

"Don't wanna Alexa" Gabby said while lazily roaming over to the bowl of Doritos. We were sitting right next to her in-ground square pool which is surrounded by trees and there was a path up hill to a small shack and a trampoline. We never really went around there and Gabby didn't really use the trampoline either.

"Well I am going to call my dad to bring my clothes and you better get me a drink cuz I don't like going in your garage there are cockroaches and I feel weird going to get a drink myself" I said getting aggravated.

"Fine" Gabby finally gave in after about five minutes of Bri, Sam, Josh, and I begging.

I called my dad "Daddy can you bring my clothes to stay the night at Gabby's?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Sure there is some mail for u here too, want me to bring it?" my dad replied.

"Yesh please," I hung up.

"Gabby my dad is bringing my clothes and some mail that was mine did you grab the drinks?" I looked at Josh with his long curly brown hair and large blue eyes sipping away at a sprite "Never mind you did" I immediately snatched a coca cola "Thank you Gabby" I made a heart with my hands and giggled. I get a little loopy when I drink soda; I usually start having laugh attacks.

Gabby took her dog momo, which reminds me of a hot dog because he is long, and jumped in the water, Gabby's dog doesn't really like water so we force him in the water, she came up from beneath the layer of clear water and had a bundle of hair covering her mouth making it look like she had a mustache and I started having one of my laugh attacks. I found it so funny that my coca cola was coming out of my nose and we all started to have laugh attacks.

My phone rang and I answered, my dad said "were here come out and grab your stuff." I went out front and grabbed my clothing and immediately I ran to the bathroom and stared in the mirror I was looking at my hazel eyes and layered brown hair then decided I should change into my blue bikini. Right after that I dived into the water and decided that we needed food IN the pool.

I climbed the white stairs out of the pool and decided to grab the Doritos, I brought them in the water then let them go, the bowl was just slicing through the water towards Sam standing on her tippy toes cuz she thought the water was cold with her shoulder length blonde hair she had forgot to take off her glasses and took them off now and Bri attempting and failing at running at gabby, her long brown hair wet from her fall and big brown eyes sad and droopy. "Haha VICTORY" I screamed. "I have created the best new invention of the century" and we all start laughing again.

Josh was all the way in the deep end under the diving board so when he went under the water I slowly crept over to the diving board and lay flat down on it. Sam, Bri, and Gabby were looking at me with puzzled faces all three of there heads tilted slightly to the side and I put my finger to my mouth, the international '_shhhh_' sign they nodded showing they understood and josh came up from the water heavily breathing, with his hair wet and straight.

Gabby asked "Josh where did Alexa go?" I was happy she was helping my plan.

Josh looked up down left right and in the house with its sliding door open and screen door closed you could see what looked like a bar table full of snacks in there "I don't know weren't you guys paying attention" Josh said with a hint of I'm-a-little-scared in his voice. And I started shaking the diving board. Josh looks terrified and I dive into the water laughing.

"I'm sorry Josh the opportunity was just right there." I said apologetically. He was laughing at what had happened so I thought it was fine.

"We have been swimming for hours and now the water is freezing, lets get out plus Josh is leaving soon anyway" I told everyone while holding my stomach in my arms with my teeth chattering away. They all agreed and I got out and opened my bag _towel towel towel ooh a paper, nope I need a towel. Found it. _I wrapped my towel around my body and took out my sweater.

"Hey Josh, when you get home check the mail my dad said I got some maybe we all got the same mail that would be EPIC" Josh nodded and his hair bounced as we sat and ate our pizza.

After we all finished our pizza Josh was picked up and Gabby, Sam, Bri, and I went upstairs into Gabby's room which is full of what I call junk and the walls have clouds on them, she also has a bunk bed then we all changed into our sweat pants and sweatshirts. I took Gabby's Deidara plushy and hid it in her play room which consists of a couch bed a small TV many toys all over the floor and some drawings (one of which I made and taped to her wall). She went bonker's while I had my like fifth laugh attack of the day. She went crazy looking for it and she ended up having to use the bathroom. When she went to the bathroom I took it out and gave it to Bri and she hid it somewhere and Gabby was going insane looking for it so I was just sitting laughing at her reactions until she finally noticed where it was.

We went into her basement which had a couch which is a semi-circle encircling a coffee table. We then turned on the TV it was Phineas and Ferb's summer belongs to episode and the old timing bathing suit of the Himalayas made us all have laugh attacks. We love him. He was the best character. He made the weirdest noise and the way he looked was also hilarious.

Eventually Phineas and Ferb ended and we turned on adult swim me and Bri noticed a commercial for the game five minutes to kill your self on and we decided to play it. After we failed at killing ourselves we decided to play oobi and blues clues for the fun of laughing at it. Bri and I learned how to count with oobi and we made blue his lunch.

We were so bored so we decided that we should annoy Josh for fun so we called him. He actually picked up to our surprise and Bri and I just kept talking and talking and talking till Josh got annoyed and hung up. But we called back and kept annoying him when we got bored of him I started spinning around the room and yelling at the police scanner that would beep every half hour. It would also have some one talk about a fire or break in every now and then and when I yelled at it my friends would start laughing. Which is my favorite part of yelling at the scanner on purpose.

We all eventually fell asleep at around two am, Bri in between two couch parts Gabby and Sam across the way and me right next to Bri in the crack. In the morning we woke up at around nine. Upset, I said "You guys are party poopers u fell asleep at two I was up with Emily until six am once you guys killed the fun. It's not as fun in the morning. We don't all act like we are high"

Gabby agreed with me but said "All things good must come to an end though whether you wanna believe it or not they do."

After she said that I walked away mumbling "you don't have to be so wise all the time."

We all went outside and dived into the pool when I thought about the paper in my book bag _ill get to it later _I thought to myself we started doing flips and tricks and playing with the pleasure (inside thing) until we all finally got tired and got out I dried off and ate some Doritos. I wanted everyone to be happy so I started dancing and purposely falling on the ground. When we went inside I looked through my bag until I found the paper, it was the mail my dad said come for me and it had my name on it with emerald green ink I opened it and immediately shouted "OMG guys get over here"


	2. RUMORS!

"What? What's wrong?" Gabby said suddenly scared.

"Nothing, you've just GOT to see this!" I said excitedly.

As they walked over, I shove the envelope in their faces, and I watch as their eyes go wide. I suddenly scream and they look at me like I'm a nut job. "What?" I say while jumping up and down. "I'm just excited"

"Yes you are" Gabby says with a giggle, as my smile get's wider.

At that point Gabby's mom shouted "Gabrielle there is mail here for you!" and I giggle because I'm not very used to calling her Gabrielle. As we walk up the stairs someone calls my phone. I go back down to check it. I slip and fall down the stairs and start laughing at my clumsy self. I get back up and go pick up the phone. It was Josh who had called me and he said, "Hey you know how you told me to check the mail well this morning I got a letter from HOGWARTS and I thought it was a joke but it wasn't!"

As I reply I realize he's excited because he might see a dragon. "I got the same thing Josh and Gabby got mail we were just about to go see it. I'll call you back to tell you okay?" I ask speaking very quickly and stuttering.

"Okay, but hurry" he says as I hang up and charge up the stairs skipping two each time.

When I get up the stairs I shout "What's the letter about? I have to tell Josh!" Noticing after that Gabby hadn't even opened it yet; she was staring at the emerald green ink that looked as though it were identical to mine. "Oh my- do you think it could be…?" I say trailing off into the thoughts of why it was us going to Hogwarts and not some other kids that would be begging to go.

As I snap out of my thoughts Gabby says, "I'm not sure, but look at the ink and handwriting it has got to be the same." I look at the paper she has in her hand thinking she would be too scared to go.

"Gabby if it is an invitation to Hogwarts School you have to go with me! If you don't I will be sad and so will Josh because he is going too!" I say with my little girl voice and puppy dog pout. "It wouldn't be fair to us if you didn't go." I say making her feel guilty so she couldn't say no.

She began to protest. "But you know how scared that place makes me, especially with the giant spider!" as I quickly retaliate by saying "Those are just rumors I've heard Gabby, they aren't true!" knowing she won't believe me.

"Whatever I still don't want all those things you've said to happen to me." She spoke with an angry voice, but as soon as she said that I screamed "THEY ARE RUMORS" and I rip the paper out of her hands, open it, and throw it at her. I then walk downstairs go outside and call Josh to tell him she had gotten invited to go to school at Hogwarts and that she didn't want to go but he didn't answer so I left a message saying, "She got invited to go to Hogwarts and she doesn't want to go. I yelled at her that what I have said about Hogwarts were just rumors, but she's to scared to go so whatever. I guess it's you and me" I am so angry that I forget to hang up until I hear a beep on my phone. I hang up and go inside to change into my bathing suit. I then dive into the pool to cool off after yelling at Gabby. As I look up I see the distorted face of Bri and wonder what she's up to. As I come up out of the water I ask "What are you doing?"

She replied "I just wanted to make sure you were okay you seemed a bit tense when you left the kitchen"

I giggle and say "When did you start using words like tense? And no I'm fine I just don't understand why she wouldn't wanna go to Hogwarts…"

As Bri walks away she says "Well my mom is here so I'll talk to you later I guess… and don't over react she might change her mind…"

As she walked away I pulled my self out of the pool over the side because I don't feel like using the steps. I stand up and notice Sam is standing in the living room looking for something, she looked up and down and left and right. I dried myself off and went to see what was wrong. She said "I can't find my phone and I need to call my mom, can you help me find it?"

"Sure" I reply while pulling my wet hair back into a bun. I start looking around and I notice something in Sam's bag. I pull it out and notice an emerald green glint "What's this?" I ask wondering why she hadn't brought it up before. "Oh nothing" she say's "Just the Hogwarts thing you, Gabby, and Josh got." I look at her confused. "What do you mean why didn't you tell us?" I ask. As she replies she picks something up "well I didn't think it was important since I'm not going" my confusion just gets worse as I ask "Aw why not? It's the beast school I've heard of! It would be fun with all of us there!"

While walking up the stairs she replies "I guess ill go, if it means that much to you, maybe Gabby will go if I go so let's go tell her, okay"

"Thanks Sam that helps" I said as I follow her up the stairs and walk into the kitchen. "Gabby we need to show you something that might change your mind about Hogwarts."


	3. Christian?

"What is it?" Gabby said turning around, hand on her hip, leaning on her right leg. She was standing in front of the counter that looks like a bar with her mother sitting behind it. Through the archway was a dining room/living room with two couches and a table. I was standing in front of the fridge hands crossed over my chest and I could tell she wasn't planning on changing her mind. I watch as Sam puts her hand in her pocket and takes out the paper. I then notice Gabby's face light up as she realizes what it is. _She can't possibly pass up the opportunity if all of us are going _I think to myself _she has to say yes. _"But," and my smile leaves my face, "what about Bri? If she's not going she will be all alone…"

"But what if she is going, huh?" I shout "Then will you go?" I pull back from screaming at her when I realize I'm raising my voice. "You can't possibly give up a chance to learn magic if all of your friends are going." I say while calming down hoping this would change her mind.

As I turn to walk away she says "Fine, I'll go but only if Christian and Bri are going too." I have only met Christian once so it's hard to talk to him but before I walk downstairs I grab Gabby's phone and take his number. As I walk downstairs I text him **hey it's Alexa, **and then wait for a reply. I get ready to go outside and swim around and as I walk out my phone receives a text. The text was from Christian and said **Oh god she has my number again, **I remember the first time I had his number I annoyed him until he was on the verge of insanity. I instantly replied, **haha no I'm not trying to annoy you but I was wondering if you have gotten anything relating to Hogwarts… have you? **With that I put down my phone and went outside at first I thought Gabby and Sam were hiding from me but it turned out they were already in the water. I could see the glassy shine of the suns reflection and a glimmer of blue and pink, the colors of Gabby's bathing suit. Their heads popped out of the water and the shine of the sun on their hair was bright, so I could barely see their faces. I kicked my black flip flops off and one landed on the lounger that sits next to the pool and the other landed near one of the bushes behind Gabby's barbeque. As I ran to the diving bored I stepped on a rock and shouted in pain, but again the two were under water and didn't hear me.

"Ewww!" I shout as I step on the diving board. I lift my foot up only to realize I have stepped in sap from the tree hovering above my head. I realize the sap will eventually come of when I dive into the water but, there happens to be another thing preventing me from jumping as high as I can and diving into the pool. A bug is sitting upon the water as if it was earth, and it hasn't moved since I had begun to stare at it. "Awwuh c'mon!" I scream. "Can't you move your little bug butt so I can dive into the pool, its hot out here," I notice Gabby and Sam stare at me as if I'm a wacko, "it's the bug I tell you, it hasn't moved since I got up here!" I protest, realizing they think I'm even more of a wacko since the bug had already moved. As I dive in I notice the bug flying off to the side as if my begging finally paid off.

I begin to feel weary and decide to get out of the pool and lie in the sun, as I get out I push my flip flop aside and put down a towel. I sit and watch as Gabby and Sam try to get Gabby's dog momo to "surf" on the little orange pool toy that was made for jumping on to and trying to stay on. After about what felt like a half hour of trying and failing, they eventually stopped trying to get momo to "surf" and started racing each other.

"I dried off Gabby so I'm gunna go inside and change okay?" I ask Gabby, as she nods she starts a backstroke race with Sam, It is one of her best strokes. As I grab my new Orleans sweatshirt I look up and see Sam hit her hand on the diving board but keep going, it was a close race but Sam lost by a millisecond. I grab my pink tie dyed sweat pants and start roaming towards the door. As I reach the door I hear a splash and I spin around as fast as I can. It was only Gabby diving into the pool but as she breaks through the surface of the water she screams "Ewww I stepped in something sticky!" as I remember the sticky mass I realize my foot is still covered in it and head to the bathroom to grab some soap and change. I threw my sweatshirt and sweatpants right over my bathing suit because I was already dry accept for my hair, which was sitting knotted and wet on my head leaving little streams of water to come down my forehead. I look in the mirror and see the reflection coming off my eyes. I grab the bar of soap and put my foot into the sink, wondering if Christian texted back as I move the soap I out it down and kind of massage my foot getting the sticky, nasty, orangish color off my foot, leaving it less sticky. As I walk into the living room I jump over the couch and stare into the darkness of the television set. I grab Gabby's laptop and turn it on, and while it was turning on I grabbed my phone and noticed the text from Christian.


	4. where to go, where to go!

**Actually I did get something in the mail about a week ago… my name is written on it all fancy in green. I haven't bothered to open it yet though. I'll get back to you. **I sigh relieved to hear good news from Christian. I hear a beep coming from in front of me and realize it was gabby's pink miniature laptop had just signed into oovoo. I remember the first time I used oovoo so difficult and yet addictive. Oovoo is downloadable software that allows you to video call with your friends who also have an oovoo. I look to see who's online and instantly "call" Bri when I see her name and once the video starts I see a paper in front of the camera that states:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

dear, Mrs. Buck

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

I shout as I think _she can't possibly say no now she has to say yes. She just has to. _I scream "Be right back Bri" and run as fast as I can until I almost fall into the pool "Oh my god oh my god oh my god," I say hyperventilating from the excitement, "Bri, Christian… there going… to Hogwarts… Gabby… must go." I say panting in between almost every word, hands on my knees, and wet hair covering my face. Before I run back inside I grab the acceptance letter from my bag which I didn't read through all the way and left my stuff a mess in the little outdoor/indoor room under the upstairs patio. As I walk inside I look at the second page of the acceptance letter which said:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As wonder I ask out loud "How are we supposed to get these things?" since I forgot I was in the video call with Bri her voice startled me a bit "I'm not really sure… what if we can't get the stuff or find the train" as Bri starts freaking out I decide to ask Gabby if she knew. "Hang on!" I tell Bri as I hear the vibrations from my phone on the table between the couch and the wall. _It must be Christian _I thought _he probably read the letter… maybe he knows how we are gunna get our clothing and get to the train. _I quickly reply before running out to ask Gabby and Sam what we were going to do about not knowing were to go when I realized summer was almost over and we had to reply to go to Hogwarts so I texted Christian and Josh, told Bri, and grabbed Gabby and Sam so we could reply saying we were going to go to school there. "C'mon c'mon c'mon" I say tugging at Sam and Gabby, pulling them against their will. "What the heck Alexa," Gabby said, "why are you all worked up?" I state, while panting "we… should send… them an owl… so they know were… going…" I say then sit down on the couch and grab the soda I hadn't finished last night, forgetting it would be warm. As I spat it out I grabbed the laptop and asked Bri "Do you think that they will tell us where to go and where to buy the clothes after we reply to the acceptance letter?" she looks up and I notice her worried/puzzled face disappeared and saw hope in her eyes "They better I really want to go I mean really, really bad." I pick the laptop up, holding it above my head for a few seconds, and place it down on the coffee table in front of me. As I grab a pen and some paper I call to Gabby and Sam who had been drying off outside "C'mon guys lets reply to Hogwarts!" I hear their footsteps and start thinking of something to write. I realize I'm lost for words and yell out "I AM HAVING A BRAIN FART!" and as Gabby and Sam giggle I push the paper off to Gabby telling her "You write it I don't know what to say." as I look over I see Bri's head barely in her little square of video. I glance over to Gabby again and notice she was done writing.

"Come over here little owl" I say as if I were talking to a baby. The owl fly's on to my arm as I attach the paper saying we are gladly coming and happy to be accepted. "Gabby can I stay another night if it's okay with my mom and your dad?" "Sure," she replies, "I'll go ask right now be right back" as I watch her climb the stairs I pick up my bulky phone and call my dad "can I stay another night, daddy, please? I have extra clothes." My dad sigh's and says sure then abruptly hangs up "I guess he feels I'm never home." I mumble to myself more then to Sam, as she looks at me I shake my head meaning never mind and call to Gabby "Is it a yes?" when I look over I notice Gabby smiling while coming down the stairs "Yes." She says, smiling happily. I notice a vibrating sound coming from across the room, knowing it wasn't my phone my head turns quickly to where the sound was coming from. I notice as Sam picks up her phone and grabs her bag. I figure she's leaving so I stand up and tell Bri "I'll be right back" I climb the up the steps tagging along behind Gabby who was behind Sam as we open the door we make sure Momo, Gabby's dog, didn't try to escape and run outside. I closed the outer glass door and give Sam a hug as she walks down the front steps and step's into her mother's car.


	5. hide and go seek fool!

"And then there were two." I said while tripping over a step and grudgingly getting back up. Gabby's front yard consists of a fence of tree's and a short wide driveway. Coming off the driveway you can see stairs which lead to her house in general. Which is yellowish in color and has a glass door in front of a heavy brown one. As I walk on I trip again and shout as I scrape my knee. _I'm tripping over my own feet _I think to myself _why am I such a klutz. _I notice Gabby standing over me looking confused as to why I was on the ground. As I pick myself up and limp into the house I just barely spit out "I fell, okay?" I was so angry I didn't realize I was being nasty until I looked into Gabby's hurt eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just I tripped, TWICE!" as she nod's I grab the laptop and carefully place it on my lap knowing if it touched the scrape it would burn. "Sorry, Bri, were back." I say before I realize that she started a text chat saying **brb **I pick up my cell phone and accidentally drop it. As I pick it up I realize that the purple case had come off the back off the phone. While I'm leaning over I notice that I'm bleeding and ask Gabby for a Band-Aid. As she walks upstairs still in her pink and blue tie-dyed tankini I put my phone case back on and look at the two texts I had received. The first one I had received had been from Josh and it said **okay the owl is on its way to tell them I accept the opportunity. **I quickly reply saying **why must u use big words we r texting? **Then I go on to read the text I had received from Christian which said **all set, can't wait to go. **I hear Gabby's footsteps and reply to Christian **same here hope to see you soon. **And with that I placed my phone back in my bag out in the little room through the sliding door's and also placed the paper back.

As I lug the laptop upstairs I notice Gabby's Deidara plushy and quickly grab and throw it. Its about four inches tall and being a keychain wasn't hard to throw. I watch as it lands perfectly in the basket and that's when Bri's voice came from out of the blue and made me jump "I'm back" in the distance I hear Gabby's door open then her voice "Okay Alexa is staying over again tonight do you wanna come?" as far away as Gabby is apparently Bri can hear her and replies by saying "Sure I'll be over as soon as I can." I listen as I hear the beep signaling the end of the call and walk into the playroom that is such a mess I'm glad Gabby can find her laptop. The carpet is a deep red color and in one spot smells of rotten milk from our last visit, when we dropped the milk because someone accidentally stepped on it. The couch doubles as a bed and the walls are yellow in color and very faded. Also one wall looks as though it was wood but it isn't. There is a small television on the wall with the fake wood and a little picture I drew a while back taped to the wall. Also in the room you notice a box full of crayons to the left as you walk in and almost forty board games behind the television itself. On the other side of the room as you walk in you can see a small table holding two lava lamps an energy sphere that the electricity goes to where u put your finger, and a couple of thing's Gabby painted during our day's at camp.

_Ugh ten minutes of watching gabby play Naruto and achieving nothing on Facebook what am I going to do _I think to myself that's when I hear a knock at the door. _Yes Bri is here I can show her where I hid Deidara. _As Bri walks in I notice she's wearing torn shorts and a blue shirt. She also has a green back pack slung over her right shoulder and I can see the bikini strap on her neck, it has zebra stripes on it. As Gabby walks in to her playroom to turn off her game I bring Bri into the living room upstairs and show her where I hid the small Deidara keychain there is a couch near the stairs and one on the opposite wall and in the center a coffee table with a basket on it "Genius isn't it?" I ask her as we both walk down the stairs giggling as we walk out into the little room I decide to close my back pack since I had left it open. As I close it I hear Gabby's footsteps and whisper "To the clubhouse" to Bri who was standing behind me staring. As we dart up the stepping stone and tear through the grass we reach the club house. I rip open the doors and me and Bri jump in. As I close the door's the last thing I see is Gabby walking out into the sun looking confused, turning her head from left to right while walking slowly.

As I look around I noticed a blue rug type floor under our feet and a rocking chair in the far left corner of the small shack on the wall to my right I notice Bri holding an Expo marker writing on the white board in front of her also to the right of the giant white board was a light that I decided would be better if left alone. I decide to join Bri and pick up a purple Expo marker. I write "Alexa was here and I LOVE Gabby with all my heart" and drew a big heart around it. As I hear a creak I spin around as fast as I can to notice the door open.


	6. bed time?

I see a hint of gold and realize it isn't Gabby. As the door opens more I realize it is Christian with his long curly blonde hair.

"Gabby's mom wanted her so she'll be out in a few, she just let me in the house and told me to come out and look for you guys. Why are you guys even hiding?" he says with a puzzled face. He is wearing a red shirt and some long jeans as I pull him inside the clubhouse.

"We are hiding from Gabby because we want to play hide and seek," I state closing the clubhouse door and looking through a little hole to make sure gabby hadn't seen us, "you've GOT to be more careful jeez." I say looking into his puzzled green eyes.

"Hehe I made a horsey." Said Bri her head tilted slightly, smiling, "Isn't it so pretty" she said petting the white board.

"Well we've lost her to the world of highness…" I say while staring at Bri waiting for her to start bouncing off the wall's which, were not very far apart giving the clubhouse a cluster phobic feel. I start to tune out Bri as she starts to go crazy, and I decide to keep a lookout for Gabby and notice her walk outside onto the grass. I put my hand on Christians shoulder to warn him.

_Calm her down, Gabby's coming _I mouth to him and he understands. When I notice Bri accidentally turned the light on while going crazy, I quickly turn it off and everything is silent as I usher us behind the rocking chair. Maybe we'll get lucky and Gabby will overlook us. Apparently Bri understood what was going on because she had been quite for a whole 30 seconds while we were cramming ourselves behind the chair.

I could hear Gabby's words they were far but I could hear them "Guy's come on where are you?" so I tell everyone to hold their breath. I see the light pouring in and make out Gabby's face, annoyed and aggravated. I watch as she looks left and right then closes the door again. Eventually I hear a splash and I walk out from behind the chair, Bri and Christian follow as I look out again. Gabby had just dived into the water giving up on finding us, so I make a plan. I grab an expo marker and begin to draw. I draw the club house the trampoline the rectangular pool and an X for the house, which is our goal.

"Okay so were here," I say quietly pointing to my poorly drawn stick figures and clubhouse, "and were trying to get here," I draw an arrow pointing to the X which marks as the house, "so when gabby takes a breath and goes under water we'll run to the trampoline and hide behind it. Then when she takes another breath we run into the house okay?" I look at them and they seem confused but then they look confident. "Let's go!"

As I peer out the little hole I saw take a breath and said "let's go"

Before she was fully submerged I opened the door let Christian and Bri go. Then I closed the door and ran as fast as I could towards the trampoline as I look over I see her start to come up and duck down. I watch as Gabby does breast stroke for a bit and wait for her to go under…

_Come on come on _I think impatiently then I notice her look the other way and go under "Go" I whisper and we run up the stairs, passed the small tentish thing covering the table and in the house. I look over and notice Gabby's mom staring.

"We are playing hide and seek… and we are winning…" I manage to spit out while walking as fast as I can to Gabby's room.

By the time I get to the room Bri and Christian are looking around confused on where to go I notice the top bunk of the bunk bed has about a hundred stuffed animals and decide that's good cover. I also notice the closet could fit someone so I decided.

"I'm gunna hide on the top bunk with Bri. Christian, try to fit in the closet…" I say looking again into his green eyes.

He sighs and reply's "Okay but if I'm caught it's your fault" and walks into the closet as I start climbing the ladder.

"Come on Bri," I signal her over to the bunk bed, "we don't have any time to spare" as she climbs the stairs I position the toy's so that some are covering us for if she walks in and looks up and some are on top of us. Me and Bri start having a whispered conversation about all the cute boys that would be at Hogwarts and then I hear Gabby's mom talking so we all go silent and wait.

After a few minutes I hear the door creak open and see the top of Gabby's head. Then I scrunch down so she doesn't see us. I look at Bri and put my finger to my mouth and she nods.

_I hope she doesn't find Christian_, I think when I hear her voice "Time to get changed" _oh no he's in the closet great…_ I noticed her open the closet and heard her give a little shriek.

"Where are Bri and Alexa" I hear Gabby say angrily and I look down at Christian with pleading eyes.

After a few seconds he says "I don't know we got separated… sorry" and he shrugs and walks out of the room.

We wait for a few minutes as Gabby gets changed and she eventually leaves, then me and Bri start to talk quietly again "Oh no I need to pee…" I whisper

"Cant u hold it" Bri snaps at me. "No," I begin to say when I feel someone tap my shoulder and I slowly turn my head.


	7. cloud watching

As I slowly turn around I see Gabby's face scowling at me. I feel really bad but it was fun at the time so I say I'm sorry about three hundred times. Finally she says its okay and I run off to Christian who just so happens to be outside like a weirdo considering all the rest of us were inside.

Suddenly behind me Bri starts shouting random things, like "take the lime and the coconut and drink it all up" well that's what I think she is saying and I decide to ignore her.

As I walk off in a random direction I have a feeling someone is following me so I turn back and notice that Christian's following me. I don't mind him and decide to turn around and walk like he isn't even there. Rock by rock I walk up the hill which doesn't even seem like a hill to me and continue on to the wide area of grass. I decide to sit down and look over at Gabby and Bri who have begun swimming and having spasms like always laughing and giggling. As I begin to cross my legs I hear someone begin to sit next to me and remember that it's Christian. I feel weird because I've only met the boy once but I welcome him with a smile and begin to stare at a bush in front of me.

I'm sitting for a few minutes listening to the splashes and giggles in front of me when I hear Christians voice, "Is something wrong?" when I look over I see his concerned eyes looking at me and I fake a smile.

His look of concern grows more intense and I tell him, "I've only met and talked to you once so this is a bit weird for me." And I lean back to lie in the grass. With my arms above my head and the dark green grass surrounding me I stare at all the different shaped clouds. Some look like blobs while others take shapes that I cant make out because the sun is to intense on my face.

When I make out the form of an elephant I hear Christian state, "We may have only talked once but I can tell something is bothering you… please let me help." And at that I realize this boy wont give up till I give him an answer and I think for a moment _I don't even know what's bothering me so what do I say… _and as I'm thinking the elephant shaped cloud floats out of my view, behind a tree.

I decide to tell Christian a lie and say, "I'm going to really miss my family while I'm at Hogwarts… and my brother… so I'm not sure what to do…" as I say this I think it's stupid but should keep him stumped for a while, So I can think of something to do. But I decide to curl up in a ball on my side and run my fingers through the grass. I notice Christian staring at me so I decide to turn onto my other side. Eventually I drift in to a sleep.

As I wake up I notice Christian staring at me and decide to scream, "PEDO!" and then I start laughing and I notice Christian join in the laughter. As our laughter dies down I decide to cloud watch again and find a cloud shaped as an ice cream. I listen to Bri and Gabby who still seem to be fighting over the water jet and glance over to Christian, and I notice him look at me the way you would look at the person you love. As I look away I decide that he was looking at something else and move on to watching my clouds again.

When Christian lies next to me I feel a bit weird about him being there but decide that he is my friend so he's just staying with me because of that. As I turn in the opposite direction I notice that I'm trying to avoid him and decide that it isn't very nice to do and turn to face him. For a third time, I look into his green eyes and realize that I've been staring at them at different times throughout the day and know I know why. His eyes are a great green and a bit blue. As I get bored with staring at my ice cream shaped cloud I decide that I want to roll and begin rolling around in the grass.

I notice Christian lurch up right before I roll over his head and shout back towards him, "Sorry" and continue rolling until I reach the clubhouse. For a second I'm tempted to go in but then again I've had too much time in there today. I decide since I had fallen asleep out here it was time to take a swim so I run as fast as I can to the diving board, jump as high as I can and dive in. as I opened my eyes under the water all I see is a bunch of distorted walls when suddenly I see a flash of Bri's striped colorful bathing suit. I suddenly get the urge to go up and scare her so I follow her and when I see her foot kick out in front of me I grab it. As I burst through the surface of the water I noticed Christian had come down to watch and a few seconds later I hear some water dripping and Bri's screaming. As I start laughing she sighs in relief because she realized it wasn't a murderer and laughs with me.

As I turn around I laugh at Bri and say, "Haha you thought I was a murderer or a pedo." Then I stick my tongue out and we continue laughing.

Eventually when our laughter had slowed to more of a giggle she decided to reply, "nu uh, I just thought you were going to drown me."

I quickly think of a reply and say sarcastically, "sure you did go back to your water jet" and yet again stick my tongue out as we laugh again at the joke I had made earlier about the water jet. When I stop laughing I notice Gabby walking up the steps of the pool and walk into the little room right outside the actual house. As she walks behind a few plants I wonder what she's doing then I hear a sound. I make out the song "high school never ends" and sigh because Gabby made a YouTube video with the song so she listened to it a lot. And when she listened to it I had to listen to it because I'm always on a video chat with her. As she walk out from behind the plants and comes back out I see her dancing and then I hear a splash behind me, but Gabby and Bri are in front of me and Christian was wearing Jeans so I don't know who it is.


	8. Are you nervous!

_**A/N: merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Oemgee it was a blizzard. Oh and I learned how to use big words. Okay now read (:**_

Bri doesn't pay mind to the splash because she thinks it came from me so I look at her as she stares at Gabby dancing with the trees behind her, and well Gabby is having a pleasurable time dancing over there so she doesn't become aware of it. As I momentary look over at where Christian was sitting I become alert of his red shirt and jeans just lying on the lounger. _I guess he had swim trunks UNDER his jeans,_ I consider to myself. I find it bizarre but turn around to verify my notion of the splash being from Christian.

As I see his curly blonde hair come out from under the water I shout "YOU JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME YOU KNOW!" and he just stares at me in perplexity. I begin to clarify but get cut off by Bri pouncing on my back and me being pressed down beneath the surface of the water. As I come up I make wheezing sounds, considering I didn't know I was going under and my gulp of air wasn't large enough for the journey. As I pounce back on Bri for revenge Christian Comes up behind us and grabs us. As he pulls us through the water we thrash about for freedom. Eventually we escape his clutches and run up the pool steps. As Christian swims after us we run to the diving board and jump off our hands clamped securely together. When we break through the surface of the water our hands release and with water dripping into my eyes, I make out Christian trying to drag Gabby into the pool. I continue to watch until he succeeds in throwing Gabby into the pool, then Bri and I continue our scurrying about, while Gabby tiptoes out of the pool and into the small room outside the house and begins to hide. Eventually we forget Gabby is hiding and think she is inside playing her Wii and continue to play around and have fun until someone shouts.

"IM STILL SOAKING WET YOU MEANIE!" Gabby shouted while walking out of the small room where she was hidden. She had a blue towel with fishes on it around her waist and it was dripping water, giving me the assumption the towel was used way to many times today. As Christian turns around to see what Gabby was complaining about, Gabby was called inside. As she walked inside Christian, Bri, and I continued chasing and running. As Bri and I run the strings of my bathing suit whips against my skin, but it doesn't bother me much because my bathing suit is kind of soft. Suddenly I feel a pain in my foot and realized I have stepped on a rock and start hoping backward on one foot while holding the other, watching as Bri pulls ahead of me. Suddenly I start falling backwards and my arms start thrashing out in front of me. Suddenly I'm suspended in mid air with the pool below me, my feet on the very edge of the pool and someone is holding me up. As I look to see how was helping me I find that it is none other then Christian clasping my arm gesturing to Bri for help. As Bri rushes over I begin to lose my footing and feel another arm tug at me. It takes all there strength but they eventually get me back on solid ground and I thank them dearly.

"I was not willing to have my back red and hurting because I fell in the pool so thank you so much for helping me out." I state with a tilt of my head and a smile to Christian and Bri.

I begin to walk over to my Coca Cola when Christian retorts, "It was nothing but maybe you should be more careful when you hop backwards like a retard." And we all begin to giggle.

Bri says, "Haha ya I mean really what were you thinking!"

I hastily say mockingly, "I was thinking I was going to fall into water because that's what I wanted oh so bad."

As we sit and begin a brainless conversation about Pandas and Koalas, when I see a boy with lengthy brown curly hair come out of the little entrance way right behind Bri's head. As I take a drink of my Coca Cola I spit it out instantaneously when I realize it was none other then Josh who had joined us out here. As he momentary looks at me, I mouthed the word '_hide_' when Bri bent down to pick up a napkin, and Christian was in the center of a sneeze. I took it he understood because I see him run up the mini hill and dive down into the grass. I continually peek in his direction throughout our conversation until Gabby comes out and shouts.

"Where is Josh?" and I watch as Bri's eyes light up and then look befuddled because she hadn't seen him there.

"What do you mean 'Where is Josh' he isn't here!" Bri says in a furious tone, mad that Gabby had gotten her hopes of seeing Josh again so high. Gabby I and new she had liked Josh so it was mean to do to her. But in this case Gabby isn't lying, Bri only thinks she is.

As Gabby opens her mouth to reply we hear a rustle coming from the bushes where Josh had ducked down and all I can think to myself is _way to go Josh they know it's you. _As Gabby walks in the direction of the noise she sees Josh and hauls him up.

As she points at him she says in an annoyed pitch, "Well obviously this is John, Josh's twin brother, because Josh isn't here." With a self-satisfied smile on her face she goes back inside to get more Doritos as we continue out brainless conversation with Josh.

We eventually finish our pointless conversation and so I decide to push Josh in the water, but I miscalculated him, he dragged me in with him and I got a bunch of water up my nose. As I rose up from beneath the surface I start snorting out the water in my nose and sit on the stairs when someone decides to come and join me. It's Christian and as I Glance over at him he begins to open his mouth to speak but someone jumps on his back, and who else but Bri. Josh was busy on the diving board so Bri came and jumped onto Christians back for fun.

Suddenly someone says in a creepy voice in my ear "Are you nervous?"


	9. Diagon Alley?

_** A/N: I appreciate all of my friends saying how good this is. But I want to know what to improve on, understand Gabby? Btw sorry it took so long to get to diagon alley… I like pools xD**_

I can tell immediately that it is Josh and continue talking to Christian, not moving my head to look at him but staring at Bri off in the distance. Eventually he says it again and I lose my patience.

"JOSH, OBVIOUSLY IM NOT NERVOUS SO LET IT GO. I ALREADY BEAT YOU IN THE GAME, PLAY WITH BRI!" I scream at the top of my lungs and watch as Josh's face turns a red color of embarrassment and goes over to Bri, who started singing the bed intruder song. I continue my conversation with Christian about puppies and kittens when I realize how dark it got. I watch Gabby go back and forth doing breast stroke trying to word a question I already knew the answer to.

"Um Gabby, since um Christian and Josh and Bri are coming to Diagon Alley can they um… sleepover…?" I say doubting myself and look away quickly. Then I add, "Plus, it is kind of dark…" as gabby turns her head my way, I see her puzzled face mixed slightly with anger. Wondering why I would ask such a thing.

"What do you think?" Gabby retorts angrily. "My mom would never say yes to something like that." My embarrassed look slowly turned into a sad pout and knowing she hurt my feelings she says, "I'll ask but I'm telling ya she is gunna say no." right then I know my face must have been so happy that, considering how dark it had gotten, Bri on the other side of the pool could tell I was smiling. Gabby walked up the wooden stairs onto the top deck and asked her mom if they could stay and when she came down her face looked upset. At that moment I thought they couldn't stay.

"The impossible just happened." Gabby said as she sat down with a surprised look, her eyes wide. I open my mouth to ask but she answers my question before I ask it, "They can sleep over…" I stand up and begin to walk out of the water with a large smile on my face. I hadn't been beneath the surface and was sitting on a step, so from my belly button up I was dry. I take a white towel with pink and black stripes and start drying my legs.

Bri silently comes over to me and whispers in my ear "Oh my gosh Josh is sleeping over he just asked his mom and she said yes. Oh my gosh Alexa, I love you!"

My smile gets wider and I reply in a whisper "No problem, plus I know Gabby wanted it too." With that I finish drying my legs and walk inside to change. I walk into the bathroom which is a Yankees paradise with the wall and stickers and pictures of Yankee players. I put on brown and green striped sweatpants and a baby blue shirt and quickly walk out of the bathroom to place my bathing suit outside to dry.

While I'm placing my black bathing suit on the lounger outside I hear some ones footsteps behind me. I hastily drop my bathing suit and whirl around to see Christian running my way, being pursued by Josh, who wasn't far behind. I speedily take a side step and watch as Christian begins to collapse over the lounger.

I pull him up and say, "We're even now." I give him an annoyed look and let go with a little push. As I begin walking inside I notice Bri following me and stop to wait for her. As she catches up I allow her to pass me and watch as she vanishes on her way to the bathroom. Slowly I begin to walk through the door and slowly turn my head to see what's going on. I see Christian being chased off the diving board by Josh like in a pirate movie and Gabby still sitting with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Where's Sam?" I ask Gabby just recalling that she was supposed to come with us.

"She's coming back tomorrow morning." Gabby replies motionless, and with that I stroll into the house and sit on the couch to wait for Bri.

I watch as Bri comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a pony tail and wearing a grey shirt. As she comes around the couch I notice she has on brown sweatpants and some blue socks with yellow polka dots on them. As she sits she has a worried look on her face and I know why.

"We'll get there Bri don't worry it cant be that hard to find." I say reassuringly and watch her face turn from her once worried look to a smile.

I hear a splash from outside and hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around to see Christian. Behind him is Josh who is in the little room soaked to the bone.

"Wow that table turned." I say. Bri and I begin to giggle. Josh gives me an angry smile and walks back outside to get a towel as I start gesturing for Christian to join us.

"let me change first my mom dropped stuff off earlier," he says, when he sees my confused look he says," You were in the bathroom." And I give a nod showing my understanding.

As he walks away I realize my hair has fully dried and gone into its wavy state and my bangs won't go behind my ear so I get frustrated. I quickly turn Gabby's computer on and tell Sam to be ready at eight in the morning. I realize Bri has turned on the TV and noggin was still on from the other day. I turn the pink mini computer off and everyone starts coming into the house.

Gabby quickly takes the computer and starts making a base yelling at it when it wouldn't work. Christian came out of the bathroom with a red shirt and some sweatpants on, While Josh annoyed Bri with the 'Are You Nervous' game. Gabby eventually got tired of screeching at the base for not cooperating with her, and went upstairs to change. I quickly steal the computer and wait for Gabby to return. When she does she's wearing a purple shirt and black leggings, and takes the computer back. I begin to watch noggin and in time Christian comes and sits next to me.

"How did you manage to get Josh in the water?" I ask as soon as he sits. He looks at me for a minute and I wonder why he won't answer.

"It wasn't too hard." He finally answers, and then our conversation turns into a discussion on if the tomato is a fruit or a vegetable. Soon everyone's in the conversation and the time ticks away.

As I glance at the TV I notice that it's almost 2:30 in the morning and considering Josh is with us we can't annoy him by calling him like normal. I tell everyone what time it is and we all sigh because we know that Christian and Josh need to stay downstairs while we go upstairs.

We go upstairs and get bored quickly. Gabby fell asleep and Bri and I begin whispering about playing a joke on the boys. Eventually we decide to write on them with my eyeliner so we begin sneaking downstairs. On our way down Gabby's mom caught us and asked what we were up to so we quickly replied playing jokes. As we reach downstairs I see brown and blonde curly hair on the couch and know that they both passed out from all the fun they had. I creep down and begin drawing on Christians face, writing 'Alexa waz here' and 'Christian loves Alexa :P JK' I don't have time to see what Bri wrote when Christian starts moving. Bri and I move as fast as lightning to get upstairs and at around 3:00 AM we fall asleep.

As I look at the clock it says, 7:45. I get up and wake Bri and Gabby up and start squirming because I can't wait for the rest of the day. I tell Gabby she should wake the boys up and run out of the room to straighten my hair. As I finish I pick my eyeliner and put it on then change into my blue shirt that says 'Pisces' across the front and my grey skinny jeans. I run downstairs and remember what I had done to Christian when I see his angry face covered in my writing.

As the door bell rings I yell "I'll get it!" and run up the first flight of stairs to the door expecting Sam. But when I open the door it isn't Sam. When I open the door I immediately look up to see into the giants face.

"Why, hello there Alexa, I'm Hagrid" the giant says as he shakes my hand. "I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley." I let the strange giant in with his long beard and raggedy clothes and tell him to wait downstairs as I explain things to Gabby and her mom. Soon enough Sam gets here and we get ready to leave.

I don't really pay attention on how we got here but all I know is I'm standing in front of an inn, apparently its called the leaky cauldron. We walk through the shabby place and into the back.

The giant, Hagrid begins mumbling to himself, "Three up, two across…" I watch his fingers move on the bricks and watch as he takes an umbrella and taps a brick with it. The wall begins to move and we all start following after Hagrid. All of us stop in our tracks and gasp.


End file.
